


straight for your heart

by seb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: 'tis but a scratch... until it isn't.Jake and Dirk take a study break and Jake comes back a changed man. Wolf. Whatever.





	straight for your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachBriseadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBriseadh/gifts).

> So... after a traumatic event in May, I decided to stop writing forever. I was close to deleting my AO3 and all social media.
> 
> Well, recovery is a thing, isn't it? I'm back, bitches. Sorry for the scare.
> 
> This one's for Paya (again).

You sit opposite Dirk on the couch. He's reading something- a textbook, it looks like- glasses sliding down his nose and highlighter cap between his teeth. He pulls the marker out of the cap, flips it in one swift, smooth motion, and draws a presumably very straight line over some information he finds important among the slew of text bombarding his eyes. You stretch your legs out, curl your feet around his calves. In all honesty, you're bored. Mario Kart on your Nintendo DS only gets you so far when your boyfriend is busy studying all day and night. 

"Dirk," you say, voice low and rumbling. You see him twitch but otherwise not so much as glance up at you as he turns the page. His lips are red and raw from his constant biting and rubbing as he studies, curled around the cap of the marker. It would be incredibly alluring if you couldn't see and hear him gnawing at the damn thing. "Dirk, love," you try again. "Take a break, you deserve it. You've been working for hours."

Dirk grunts in acknowledgement, pushing his glasses back up and flipping to the next page without any sign of stopping. "Can't," he says quietly, pushing his fingers through his fringe. "Finals soon."

"In two weeks!" you exclaim, pulling at his legs with your feet. He pulls his legs in, effectively trapping you in place, and you slide down the couch to accommodate him, huffing. "It's not fair that you have to study so much, especially during the summer. Don't you want to have some  _ fun _ ?"

“I have plenty of fun,” Dirk deadpans, and you snort. He glances up (er, down) at you, finally, to see you pouting up at him. Sighing, he wedges his notes in between the pages of his textbook and sets it on the coffee table alongside the highlighter. “What do you want to do?” he asks, resting his chin on his knees as he smooths his hands up your calves.

Well, geez, now you’ve got goosebumps. His hands are calloused but soft from his ever-so-important skin routine, brushing up and down from your ankle to your knee. You were going to propose going to the diner down the street for lunch but other plans are starting to cross your mind.

He catches the heat on your face with a smirk, squeezing your calves. “Easy, tiger,” he drawls. “We have a strict schedule to keep. A walk sound good?”

You do an impressive sit up, if you do say so yourself, and bump your nose against his. Your hands come up to his jaw, stroking the hair of his sideburns as you tilt your head, reaching for his lips. He turns his head away, the damn tease, sliding his hands up to your thighs. 

“I can’t change your mind?” you sigh, lips pressed to his cheek. He hums, turns to meet you halfway and catches your lips with his. They’re soft and warm and he parts them nigh instantly, licking into your mouth. Your eyes fall shut and you get lost in him, let him take and guide and push you until your hands are in his hair and you’re whining deep in your throat.

He leans his forehead against yours and pulls his lips away, to which you sincerely object. You lick your lips, savoring the lingering feeling of him, the weight of his tongue in your mouth. “Nah,” he says, pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips.

You fall back against the couch dramatically, defeated, and Dirk laughs at you, the prick, before patting your knees and disentangling your legs as he stands. He leaves you to mope as he changes into jeans and gets generally ready to leave, only pausing expectantly when he’s one shoe away from stepping out the door. Disgruntled, you roll up and off the couch to accompany him, slipping on your shoes and snatching your things off the table.

☾ ✰ ☽

You end up walking to the park. It’s a beautiful day, sunny and warm, and Dirk looks just as gorgeous under the rays. You wish you could see his eyes burn gold behind his shades, but you settle for watching his hair set fire every step between the leaves. His pinky is hooked through yours as he swings your hands between the two of you gently and admires the scenery. He doesn’t get out as much as you want him to, even though he thoroughly enjoys it every time you do manage drag him by the ankles out the front door. 

“Thank you,” he says, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. You catch his gaze and squeeze his finger, smiling. He allows the corner of his lips to tilt up before looking away, likely trying to hide the emotions welling up inside him. “I needed this.”

“I know,” you respond, shrugging. You do. You know him like the palm of your hand. You know when he’s tired, when he’s stressed, when he’s hiding from the world. But he can never hide from you. “I’m glad I can help out sometimes.”

He snorts. “Sometimes?” he asks, pulling you closer to him. “You’re always helping,” he explains. “Always on your feet or in my head. I can never go without your hand in mine.”

Your heart skips a few beats, you think. You bring his hand up to your lips and kiss the back of it, on the knuckle. He hums, content, pulling you off the sidewalk to kiss your cheek. You lean into his space giddily and bump your nose against his.

“Let’s explore,” you say, hopeful twinkle in your eye. “Get lost in the woods. Find a river and splash around in it. You and me.”

Dirk doesn’t falter, doesn’t flinch. He presses his lips to yours, placing a hand on your neck. It sends a thrill down your spine. Dirk has grown so much to be able to be affectionate in public like this— with you. You kiss him back; gentle, soft, chaste. He leans his forehead against yours and sighs, pressing his thumb into the hinge of your jaw.

“Fine,” he concedes. You could jump and cheer if you weren’t wholly enamored enough to stay put. “Not too long, though. Gotta get back before I forget everything.”

Without another word, you pull him into the brush behind you. It’s not as thick as your island, but it’ll do. There’s a path in the trees, overcome by grass and vines and rocks, but present. You follow it— you don’t want to get too lost, anyway— with your boyfriend in tow until the rest of the world grows quiet. It’s only the two of you amidst the birds and the bees. 

You lean back against a tree and pull him against you. You can see his eye roll even from behind his shades, but he follows, crowding into your space. You grab his chin and kiss him, pull him down and around until you’re satisfied with the way he pants into your open mouth, hands bunched up in the front of your shirt as he presses himself against you. You’re an inhale away from jumping onto his hips when you hear something in the brush, just off to your side. You gasp and curl your hand protectively around Dirk’s neck. He must hear it, too, with how still he’s gone.

You’re out of your element. You have no way to protect him or yourself. You pull his face in towards you but he resists. “Jake—” he starts, then.

It jumps.

It’s large, black, shaggy; clearly wild. You don’t get a very good look at it. You see its piercing green eyes and flip the two of you around, pressing Dirk against the tree and shielding him with your body. The creature collides with your back, claws scrabbling for purchase before leaping away and off, into the trees.

“ _ Jake _ ,” Dirk says, exasperated, as he pushes you off of him. You wince and hiss through your teeth as your shirt pulls against your back. Dirk stills, then puts his hands on your shoulders to turn you around.

“ _ Ow _ ,” you whine as you’re so callously manhandled by your boyfriend. He lifts your shirt up and hot damn, it  _ hurts _ . He doesn’t say a word as he drops it back down and takes your hand to start leading you out of the wooded area, which makes you nervous. Instead, he takes out his phone and dials a number by hand, meaning it’s someone he knows well. Rose?

He curses after a minute, pocketing his phone. You make it back onto the sidewalk and he starts leading the two of you home. You pout, upset that you’ve cut your little adventure short by getting hurt.

“Jade’s not answering,” Dirk mumbles, likely sorting through scenarios in his head. “I’ll have to be your nurse for the day.”

“Sounds hot,” you say without thinking. Dirk snorts and squeezes your hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind for when you’re not freshly beaten up by a dog.”


End file.
